Destiny calls
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Tigress left five years ago in order to find herself and she does. But when she did, she revealed herself to a threat that caused her parents to leave her in the first place. And Po has a lot to say when she gets back. She realizes that she doesn't just follow her destiny. Destiny has to call first.
1. Chapter 1

The Peach Tree was a beautiful place at the crack of dawn. Tigress had been there all night long just thinking about her life and how it turned out. Then she heard someone coming. Who would be up at a time like this? Other than her, of course. She turned to see none other than her best friend, Po. "Good morning, Po. Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said as he stood next to her. "No. I'm out here because you weren't in there. Didn't feel right with you so far away. So _why_ are you up so early?"

Tigress looked down at the valley. "Just look at the valley. It's so small you can see everything and know everyone in one day." She let out a small laugh.

"Yup. So perfect you never want to leave." Po looked down at the valley he called home. Even after he figured out that it wasn't his home by birth, it still felt right to be here.

"But what if one did want to leave?"

"Why would one want to leave the perfect place?"

Tigress was silent. "To see the world."

Po looked at her. She looked beautiful with the early morning rays shining on her. "And who is this one you speak of?"

Tigress sighed then looked away from the valley and looked down at the floor. "I don't know. I was just wondering what the world looked like. What _China_ looks like."

"What are you talking about? You've seen all sorts of places around China."

"I may have been in all sorts of places in China, but never long enough to actually _see_ them."

"You know, home is the only world you need to see to feel complete."

She looked up to him with a thrill in her eyes. "But don't you ever wonder what it all looks like? All those beautiful rivers, the many foods you can taste, the breathtaking sights you can see. Doesn't it ever cross your mind? That there's something better out there to see than the old riches you see everyday?"

"I wouldn't call them old. I'd say they're just portals to the past."

She looked him in the eye. "But don't you ever want to see the future?"

Po was confused. "Tigress, is there something you're not telling me?" Then a thought crossed his mind. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, Po. I'm not." She looked down at the valley and sighed. "You know what, forget I said anything. It's not important." Then she looked at the sky. "We should go. The gong's about to ring."

They had made it to the barracks just in time to see Master Shifu walking in the hallway. He turned to them, a bit annoyed that they were alone together. "What are you two doing awake before the gong?"

"I'm sorry, Shifu," Po said. "I went to go find Tigress."

"Forgive me, Master. I fell asleep at the Peach tree last night and didn't come back. I woke up before dawn, but I didn't come back to the barracks."

Shifu was less annoyed. "What were you doing at the Peach Tree?"

"I was... I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." Po looked at her shocked. It was important. She was having second thoughts about staying in the valley and he knew this. Apparently she didn't want anyone else to. Then the gong rang. "Good morning, Master," she said in complete sync with the others even though she wasn't in her room.

Shifu was surprised that she did that. Guess she had done it so long it didn't matter where she was. "Normal routine. Tell the others." Then he walked the way he came.

Tigress turned to Po. "You can tell them. I'm going to start training." Then she walked away.

Po went to tell the other's and then went to train, skipping today's breakfast.

When he arrived at the training hall he went to go talk to Tigress, who was balancing on the Jade Tortoise. He jumped on it with perfect balance. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said as she jumped to the other side.

"Yes there is. What was all that about this morning?" He jumped to her side. "Is there something I should know?"

"Po, I said to forget about it. There's nothing wrong, ok? I was only wondering."

"About being a _Wonderer_? Tigress, this is serious. You know you can't just leave."

"And I don't plan to. Now will you please leave me alone?" She jumped into the field of flames, where she knew Po wouldn't follow. Unfortunately, he did.

"I know a thing or two about wanting to know who I am, Tigress." They both jumped as the fire rose up. "And the best way to figure out is to realize what you have right now. Not what you had or what you will have. Cause all that matters is who you are right now."

Tigress flipped out of the field and Po followed her. They were in front of the door. "Po, I appreciate your advice, but there's nothing to talk about. So, please. Leave me alone." Then she walked out of the training hall to go meditate at the Peach Tree.

The rest of the Five were outside of the door when she walked out and mantis asked, "What was that about?"

Po sighed. "Nothing." Then he went back to training.

He didn't see her until lunch time, when she walked into the kitchen with a distracted look on her face. "Hey, Tigress," he snapped her out of her trance. "You going to eat something or just keep wondering all day?" He handed her a bowl of soup as she sat down with the rest of the five.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Po." She grabbed the chopsticks he offered and started to eat. "See. I'm going to eat." Then she took another sip.

"So what were you guys talking about in the morning?" Mantis asked. "Cause it seemed pretty serious."

"Since when were you serious," Monkey teased.

"Be nice," Viper defended.

"Thank you, Viper," Mantis said.

"At least be happy he's maturing," she finished, making everyone laugh except for said bug.

"We were talking about nothing," Tigress answered.

"It didn't look like nothing," said Crane. "You stormed out of there like a boar who had the meat skipped on his sandwich."

"I said it was nothing. And what we should really be talking about is Viper." She turned to Viper as Po sat next to her. "I heard your father is visiting."

"He is, but only for a short time."

"What do you plan on doing," Po asked.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've seen him. Maybe we'll catch up on all the things we missed while we were away."

"I also hear that Mantis has a new girlfriend," Tigress added.

"Eh, it's not all that important," he nonchalantly said. "It's only that I think I found the love of my life!"

Viper rolled her eyes. "You said that last time with Ama."

"Yeah," Monkey agreed.

"You really need to settle down on one girl for once." Crane had met every girl Mantis had brought to the palace.

"Hey, no one asked any of you!"

"I also hear that Monkey has been seeing someone for the past three months and we are barely hearing about it." Tigress smirked as he glared at her.

Viper got excited. "Oh my gosh, who is she?"

"She's someone you don't know," he replied.

"Is it June? Because she's been coming around here a lot."

"How do you even know June?"

"BFFL. Duh."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crane was confused.

"Best Friend For Life."

"And I hear Crane's story has actually been published. Congratulations." Tigress was on a roll.

"I wouldn't call it special," he said dully.

"What's it about," asked Mantis. "Your secret crush on Mei-ling?" Monkey laughed as Crane glared at them both.

"No! It's about a young boy who finds out who he is after a series of difficult challenges."

"Sounds good," said Viper. "You should let us read it."

It was Po's turn to speak. "You know what I've heard? That Tigress is having second thoughts about staying in the Valley." Tigress glared at him as he gave her a look of concern. "I'm just worried, alright. I don't want you leaving us."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere today!"

"And what about tomorrow? Are you leaving then?"

"Po. I told you. It's none of your business. So leave me alone!" Then she got up and stormed out.

"Is that what you guys were talking about?"

Po nodded but didn't say anything.

Tigress sat under the Peach Tree in the star-filled night. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she could honestly say she wasn't hungry. She was just looking at the constellations. Everyone knew who they were, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane. Even Po knew who he was and he never met his family. But her, she didn't even know anything before Boa Gu. And now was her chance to find out but there was one thing that was holding her back. "I told you, Po. I'm not going anywhere today," she said when she felt him behind her. She scooted over to give him some room.

"I know. But I'm worried. You have a life here, Tigress. Don't go ruining it to find out one little thing you can live without."

"How will I be ruining it? And that one little thing caused you to gain Inner Peace."

"I know I gained Inner peace, but in the beginning I almost lost the one I called Dad."

"I have no one here to call Dad."

"But there are many here you call Friends. You shouldn't just leave that behind."

"I'm not going anywhere today, Po. I told you."

"And I hope that's true." He got up and headed towards the Barracks. "Good night, Tigress."

"Good night, Po."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Then he was out of sight. "Yeah," she whispered to herself.

The next morning was like any other. When the gong rang, all five students greeted their master with a, "Good morning, Master." You would think that the sixth one that didn't wake was Po. But, no. It was Tigress. "Tigress, wake up," Shifu called. He didn't even hear a shuffle. He turned to Po. "Do you mind?"

Po did mind, actually. Last time he woke her up, she was in the middle of a bad dream and lets just say he was knocked out for hours. But what happened yesterday got him curious, so, despite last time's event, he went to check if she was even in there. And, just as he suspected, the room was empty. "She's not in there," he told Shifu.

"Probably already training."

'I doubt it,' Po thought. As he suspected, the training hall was empty, the kitchen was deserted, the Hall of warriors was abandoned, and the valley had no trace of her. She was gone. And they all knew this.

"Where would she go," Viper asked herself. "It's not like her to leave the Palace."

"It is if she's finding something," Po replied.

"And what would she be finding?" It didn't seem right for Tigress to leave the palace without so much as a clue of where she went or when she'll be back.

Po knew the answer. And had suspected it since yesterday morning. "Herself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

_I am at the Red Cliffs so far and there is so much more to see. I love being able to wake up one day and embark on a journey without anyone to stop me or something to do. I can't believe it's been five years since I left the Jade Palace in order to pursue my destiny. I have found out who I am and where I came from and how I ended up in that orphanage. There's no way I'm ever going to call myself Tigress again because that is not who I am. For the past four years I have been called Ming Yun. Because I am Destiny. I am Fate. I found my Mama and Baba. I figured out I have six little sisters. And I have a loving B-"_

"Hey, Ming Yun," someone interrupted her journal entry. She looked up to see a tiger not much older than she.

"What do you want, Weixiao? I'm busy."

"What? No "Good Morning"." When he didn't get an answer, he sat on the cliff she was sitting on. "Nothing. I just came to bother you. You drawing the cliff?"

"No. I already did. Look." She handed him a canvas with the exact replica of the cliff. The lake had the reflection of the peach sky and the cliff had a giant hole in the middle of it that Ming Yun had swum through not so long ago when they arrived here. She also had the shore and the disfigured rocks just perfect. They had only been here since yesterday and she already had the painting done.

"You are an amazing painter. Does any one else know but me and the fam?"

She sighed with a smile on her face. "Nope. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's breathtaking," he said looking at her.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she moved his head in a different direction. "You're such an idiot."

"Yup," he agreed. "And I love being that way because you love me that way."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she hugged him.

"So where are we going next?"

"Well, we've seen the Terra Cotta Warriors, the Great Wall, the Mogao Grottoes, Mount Huang, Li River, the Forbidden City, Shaolin Temple, Yangtze River, the Temple of Heaven. And that's just this past year."

"Yup. Six more months to go." He put his arm around her. "So where we going next, Ming Yun. How about that place you're always writing about?"

"You read my journal?!"

"Not all of it." He lied down. "Just enough."

"What have you read?"

"Oh, not much, Ms. "I am Destiny"," he joked.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot."

"Also the crush you used to have on the Dragon Warrior." Her eyes widened. He sat up with his elbows. "You don't still like him, do you?"

"I-I don't know." She hadn't seen him in years. Maybe if she did see him she would know.

"Well you better know. Where the heck am I going to go if you still do?"

"There are plenty of other girls that can give you their attention, Weixiao."

"Yea, but yours is special," he whined.

Ming Yun rolled her eyes. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Because I have a life in this world."

"I have a life!"

"Not in the world. Your whole life's in that journal. What are you writing anyway?" He snatched the journal out of her hands and started reading. "Aw, you forgot to put me in there."

She snatched it back. "I was about to when you interrupted me." She then scribbled the word down and slammed the journal shut. "Come on, we have to get the other's ready," she said as she stood up. He followed.

"Where are we going?"

She could only think of one place. "The Valley of Peace."

Ming Yun had gotten ready faster than anyone. She had a lot less than anyone since she said the extra weight would drag her down. The only things in her pack were a few dumplings and bean buns and a bottle of clean water. And her journal of course. "I'm going to start the journey already," she told her Mama.

"Oh, alright. You sure you don't want to take your paintings with you?"

"We can take them in the cart like we always do, Ziyou," her Baba said to her Mama.

"I know we can, Zhenxiang, but she should show off her talent to strangers."

"She does. Have you not seen her beat the crud out of all those bad guys. Heck, we have all the News Papers," said little Fengci, one of her little sisters.

The only way to tell the Sextuplets apart was their favorite doll they all carried, each one a different color. Fengci had blue. Biaozhi had white. Xie had orange. Zi had purple. Shu had yellow. And Gushi had green. Also their personality. Fengci was a brave little warrior. Biaozhi loved to draw and always carries a pencil and paper. Xie was lazy and didn't due much but sleep. Zi was an absolute jokester. Shu was always smiling and happy to help. And Gushi never said much after the fire when she was six. All completely different from one another after their fourteen years.

"At least take a blank canvas," her mother urged. "So you can paint the new place."

"It's not new to me, Mother. I was raised there. Hey, Gushi," Ming Yun said. She looked up at her. "Can you watch my painting while I'm away?" Ming Yun asked her gently. Gushi was the absolute shyest. It'd be a miracle to get a word out of her.

Gushi nodded. "Sure." The word was barely audible. She held on to her doll even tighter.

Ming Yun hugged her. "One day you have to tell me what happened in that fire. I can't help you if I don't know anything, ok." She spoke as if she were talking to a five year old. Gushi was like that. When they broke the hug she hugged the rest of her family. The last was Weixiao. "I'll see you later."

"I better see you too," he said as he kept on hugging her.

"I'm only a few hours ahead of you guys." She turned away from them and put her white mask on. Somehow, her father was able to put a sheath and sword on her. Then she walked away as the hem of her red rode with golden vine patterns and black trimming dragged on the ground.

It wasn't long before she made it to the valley. It was probably noon. The Red Cliffs weren't that far from here. As she walked towards the Jade Palace, many people kept glancing at their new comer and the sharp sword she carried. It had been a long time since she had had a good meal so she decided to head to Mr. Pings instead. Then she would go to the palace. Upon arriving, two ducks ran past her in a hurry towards the palace. When she walked in, she saw two Gorillas with clubs threatening Mr. Ping to give them all his Money. "Hey Pond Scums," she yelled to them. She got their attention, along with everyone else's who was around and wasn't deaf. "I see you love to talk. Maybe you should talk to my Fist!"

"Looky here._ Little_ lady is trying to challenge us." The Gorilla with a metal club said. Then they both laughed.

"Come here and I'll show how _little_ time it'll take for you to feel your face on the floor." She said in a calm tone.

"Lightning, strike her," said the Gorilla with an eye patch.

"Oh, trust me," Ming Yun said as she got in a stance. "Lightning will strike." And the battle begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Po was having trouble reading scroll number nine hundred fifty-five when Mantis came in wearing his glasses. The magnification of the lenses made his eyes look even huger than usual. "I don't know how you can see through these," he said to Po.

Po snatched them off his face. "I can see through these because they were prescribed to me," he snapped. "Where'd you even find them?"

"They were in the training hall. Honestly, where else would they be? You don't even go to the kitchen anymore."

"Don't you have other people to bother? Because, as you can see, I'm busy," he seethed. Then he started reading.

"No. Everyone's busier than you. They're all actually trying to help make the wedding. Crane want's it perfect and you know how crazy he can get. It is his wedding this time, not someone else's."

Po sighed as he let the scroll fall. "Let me guess. Mei-ling sent you to come and get me?"

"Yup."

Po sighed again as he got off his bed. "Next time go bother your girlfriend."

"Hey! Viper's already helping, unlike you. What has gotten in to you today? You're acting like... Like... Well I don't know who you're acting like but it's not nice." He walked next to Po. "Lighten up. One of your best friends is getting married, for Pete's sake."

Po sighed once again. "I know. I want to be happy but I cant. Not today."

"It's June ninth, isn't it?" Po nodded, sadly. "You know what, I'll tell Mei-ling you were busy."

Po gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks." He started heading back to his room when he stared hearing bells. "Ugh. Why now?!"

"It doesn't matter. We have to go."

"Which bell is ringing?"

"Dude, you're the one with glasses."

"They're reading glasses!"

"Fine." Mantis squinted to see. "It's the copper one."

"You sure?"

"Completely."

"How wonderful," he said, bitterly. "Dad's in trouble."

They had caught up with the others who where already heading towards the noodle shop. "What is it this time," Mantis asked his girlfriend.

"Gorillas. Two to be precise," Viper answered. They had been together for three years and Mantis was planning on asking a certain question.

"Gorillas? Piece of chocolate cake," Mei-ling said.

"Not these one's," Crane said.

"It's them isn't it," she asked her fiancé. He nodded as he flew next to her.

"I hope June isn't anywhere near there," Monkey said.

"I thought you said she was visiting her sister," Po explained as he ran faster than the others.

"She did, but she's back today."

They were so close they could see the entrance to Mr. Ping's. When they were about to run in, a gorilla was thrown in there way. They all stopped in there tracks as a figure jumped out yelling a battle cry. She was dressed in a red robe with golden vine patterns and black trimming. And she wore a mask. "And by Lightning I meant my fist!" She yelled. "And did it strike?! Yeah it did!" Po noticed that she was excited to fight. But this was his fight, not hers. He was about to join in when Mei-ling stopped him.

"Lets see what she can do," she said. Po stood still, but not at all happy.

The gorilla they all knew as Lightning was struggling to get up. Then the gorilla they all knew as Gasper came out yelling, "Why, you little-"

But the figure cut him off. "Little Lady? Yeah, you called me that before I took down your friend there." She pointed her thumb at lightning. "Not so tough for such a big guy." Then Gasper charged as he raised his club high. It was a terrible mistake, for the second he did that, she went low for his knees. He tripped and his face landed on the floor. "Four seconds. Such _little_ time," she mocked. He stood up in a fit of fury. He wasn't going to loose to a girl. He started swinging some sloppy swings, a bit unusual for him since he was usually an expert. But anger can do unexpected things. The figure brought out her sword for the swings were sloppy but dangerous. It was a beautiful sword. Much more beautiful than the Sword of Heroes. It's pommel looked like a diamond had been hammered into the bottom, which it probably was. The hilt was clear on the inside except for a Jade Dragon trapped in it. The Guard was the exact same as the hilt, clear with a Jade Dragon going around the blade. The blade was extra thin for easy slicing. It looked like the perfect sword for anyone. But Po thought it looked good for only her. As he swung, the figure kept on dodging and blocking any false hit with her sword. It didn't wiggle for the thinness, it was completely still as the club made contact. The way she moved was as if she were dancing and fighting at the same time. She moved so gracefully as she yelled out critical comments that seemed to make Gasper furious. "You know, my father could help you with your form, because it sucks." She dodged another blow. "I'm just trying to help here. Not everyone is born using a sword as perfect as me. Or any hand weapon for that matter." She ducked a swing. "Wow, that didn't even come close!" She laughed as he got more furious by the minute. "Maybe you should calm down. You might hurt someone," she said mockingly. Then Gasper made a swing that knocked the sword out of her hands. He Laughed maniacally. "You shouldn't have done that. My father hates dents on his weapons." Gasper was confused and the figure used this distraction to kick him in the middle of his chest, completely paralyzing him. "On his enemies? Eh, not so much." Po saw as Lightning silently went after her. He was about to say something when Mei-ling covered his mouth. The figure acted as if she didn't know he was coming. Then, at the last second, she jumped in the air and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "You should never sneak up on someone. Especially a stranger," she explained even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Everyone started cheering for her. Then Mr. Ping came up to her with a huge smile of gratitude.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" He yelled over the cheering. "How can I ever repay you."

"Just a nice hot bowl of your Secret Ingredient Soup at full price will do, Mr. Ping," she replied.

Mr. Ping was surprised. "You know who I am?"

"You don't- Oh, of course. The mask." Ming Yun barely realized that no one could see their savior. She took it off and everyone gasped. "Now I can properly eat that bowl of soup," she joked.

"It has been a long time since I've seen you, Master-"

"Tigress?" Someone interrupted. Ming Yun turned to see a panda wearing glasses. Po took them off to see her more clear. "Tigress?" He repeated.

She had came here to see her old home and figure something out. When she looked into Po's eyes, she knew for sure. 'Yup,' she thought. 'I still like him.' Her eyes were getting moist. "Po," she said as her voice cracked. He walked up to her and cupped her cheeks. He looked at her one more time to see if it was true.

"Tigress."

"Po." Then, to anyone's surprise, she hugged him. And he hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ming Yun held on to Po as if her life counted on it. Which to her it did.

Po was happy to finally see her once again. Then his better instincts crept in and he pushed her away. She was confused. "It's good to see you," he said heated. He was furious at her for leaving five years ago.

"Po, is something wrong?" She asked. His attitude completely changed.

"Couldn't be better," he replied, cross.

Ming Yun was puzzled. Then the rest of the used to be Five huddled around her and crushed her with a hug. They were all talking at once saying how much they missed her and how much she missed out on. When they let her go, she was panting. "Nice to see you guys too," she gasped. She caught her breath before she said anything else. "So I heard someone was getting married?" Everyone moved out of Crane's way. "Aaah! You're getting married!" Then she hugged him tight. For excitement and payback. Then she pulled him away. "Wait. To who?"

"Mei-ling."

"Hello Tigress," said the Asian golden cat introduced. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too." She forgot to explain that her name was not Tigress anymore. "And you have actually found the love of your life?" She asked Mantis.

He nodded. "Best girl in the world."

"Your such a jokester," said Viper.

"Wait?! You?!" Ming Yun was amazed. "Wow. Shocker," was all she could say. "So how's June?" She asked Monkey.

"She's amazing. I think I found the love of my life." He answered.

"Wow. A lot has happened when I was gone." Then she smiled brightly. "One person I haven't heard from is P- Where'd he go?" She said when she didn't see Po.

"Probably already heading to the palace," Mantis said.

"You are coming back to the palace, right?" Viper was worried she was here for only a short time.

"Of course. It's around lunch time. Maybe he's making lunch." No one wanted to tell her how much Po had changed. When they arrived at the palace, Ming Yun headed towards the kitchen, expecting a big happy panda cooking his noodle soup. She entered to nothing. The kitchen was completely empty.

Then Viper came in. "I'll start cooking." Then the others came along, but there was no sign of Po.

"Wait. You? Where's Po?"

"Um... Yeah. About that," Mantis started. "Po doesn't really cook for us anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's usually focused on his studies," Monkey explained.

"Studies? Po studies?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. So what am I making," Viper asked.

"Hold on a minute. I'm going to get Po."

She was about to rush out when Crane said, "That's not a good idea."

"Why not," she asked as she held on to the door frame.

No one wanted to tell her how cross and impatient he became. Especially towards her. "Um... Never Mind," Crane said. She could figure out herself.

"Ok. Don't start cooking until we come."

"If you come," they all muttered.

She turned back, confused. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," they all said.

Then she walked out as they all sighed. She appeared at his door in an instant. She knocked on his door. "Go away, I'm busy," she heard him yell. She couldn't even think of what would happen if it had been Master Shifu knocking instead of her.

"Po," she called. "It's me."

Po was reading scroll number nine hundred fifty-five again when he heard Tigress. His heart told him to open the door, but his instincts said to send her away. "In that case," he said, giving her false hope. "Go away."

Ming Yun's smile faded. "Po. It's lunch time. Aren't you going to cook?"

"No. Now go away." He started reading again.

"Po, I will stand right here until you come out," she warned.

"No you won't."

She turned around and sat on the floor. She put her hands behind her head and leaned against the door.

Po could see the outline of her body. "That's not standing," he said, annoyed.

"I'll still stay here," she pronounced.

Po sighed and got off his bed.

Ming Yun sat there waiting for him. Then his door opened and her head hit the floor. She opened her eyes to see Po holding the door open and looking down at her. "Fine. I'm coming," he said with an attitude. "Where are we going?"

Ming Yun smiled and stood up in a flash. "Great. You're going to cook a meal." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Upon arriving, they saw Viper already cooking. "I told you not to cook until we came."

They all turned to her, barely noticing she was there. And they had wide eyes as they saw Po standing next to her. "He's actually here," Mantis said incredulously.

"Well, you took forever and we are starving," Viper explained.

Po was done. "Alright. I'm going." He started waking away when Tigress grabbed his hand and dragged him back in.

"No," she said. "You are going to cook a meal. Just like old times."

Po suddenly got angry. "You mean before you-"

"Po!" Viper interrupted.

"What?" He said, cross. She just shook her head, telling him not to. "Fine. I'll start cooking." He grabbed a pack of noodles and put it in the boiling water that Viper was about to use.

"So how have you been," Ming Yun asked him.

He only gave her silence.

"So how have you guys been?" She asked the others.

They were all silent too. What could they say? They were terrible without her here. She was the one that kept them balanced. Then she decided to leave just so she could find herself. What ever that meant. She was gone for five years and they had only seen her on news papers about the amazing things she had done for China as she traveled. No one paid for the news papers, they just kept coming. They had worried for her all the time while she was gone and she never wrote. They even thought she was dead at one point when a news paper didn't come for a month. They were all furious that she decided to come back NOW. She shouldn't have left in the first place!

"So no one's going to talk to me?"

Viper couldn't stand the silence. "It's been good around here. Quieter than usual, I'll admit. But good."

"Yeah. You left without a warning. Busy at first, but then the news papers came," Mantis said. "Eased our worries a bit."

Monkey spoke next. "Gone for five years and you've changed a lot, Tigress."

"Actually, I go by Ming Yun now."

"Well, Ming Yun," Crane started. "Hard to know stuff like this when you never wrote any of us while you were away."

Ming Yun couldn't help but notice the attitude in their voices. "You don't seem all that happy for me," she said, annoyed.

Viper was about to explain that they were, but Po interrupted her before she could say a word. "Well can you blame us?" He threw the ladle into the pot and turned to her with a glare. "You left without a word. And you come back expecting a parade." He was outraged.

She was about to say something back when Zeng came in. He bowed before Ming Yun. "It has been a long time since I've seen you, Master Tigress," he said.

"It's Ming Yun now, Zeng."

"Well, Ming Yun. There are those who are here to see you." She looked confused. "They saw they are the Qianglie family, here to see their daughter."

Ming Yun was relieved. "Finally. Familiar faces."

"What's that supposed to mean," Po asked, cross but offended.

She turned to them. "You're all acting like completely different people." Then walked out. She didn't ask them to, but they all followed, wondering who these people were.

They arrived in front of the palace gates. Ming Yun saw her parents and ran to them. "Mama, Baba." Then she hugged them. Everyone was shocked. She found her parents?! Then they saw six little tigresses come through the gates and rushed to Ming Yun. Ming Yun turned to the others. "Guys. This is my family. My real family."

Then another tiger came through the gates, gasping for air. They all watched in surprise, especially Po, as Ming Yun threw her arms around him. When they broke the hug, the tiger said, "When you wrote about this place-" He panted. "You never put in that there were so many _Freaking_ stairs!"

Ming Yun just laughed. "Funny, right?"

"Wrong! I think I'm about to have a heart attack." He went limp and let Ming Yun catch him.

When she did catch, she said, "Stop messing around." Then she let him fall.

He landed with an OOF! "I'm about to die," he said overdramatically.

"Shut up. No you're not. Get up," Ming Yun ordered.

"I need help."

Ming Yun rolled her eyes. "No you don't."

He sat up with his elbows. "Yes I do."

She saw this and smiled. "See, you're perfectly fine."

"No I'm not. I need help." Ming Yun's family watched with grins on their faces. Zi was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Weixiao, I'm going to leave you here if you don't get up."

He got up with a frown. "You're so mean," he accused playfully. Ming Yun stared laughing at the way he said it. Weixiao smiled. "Isn't her laugh just amazing?"

They had all watched the little scene before them and were surprised that Tigress actually could laugh. But, then again, she wasn't Tigress anymore. It was Po who answered. "It would be if she ever did." He thought it was a bit unfair that a total stranger could make her laugh and he couldn't after all those times he tried. Then, with an attitude, he said, "I don't believe we met."

Ming Yun was barely recovering from her laughter. "Guys-" She giggled and hoped this was the last one. "This is Weixiao. My amazing, extraordinary, and loving B-"

"We get it," Po interrupted. "You found your family. If you'll excuse me, I left the oven on in the kitchen." Then he walked away, something burning inside him.

"What's his deal," asked Fengci asked.

"I don't know," Ming Yun answered, knowing she wasn't going to laugh anymore.

"Who was that," Weixiao asked.

Ming Yun glared daggers at Po's back as he walked away. "You wouldn't believe me."


	5. Chapter 5

After Po was out of sight, Ming Yun introduced her sisters. "Guys, this is Fengci. My awesome little sister." She hugged her as she said that and Fengci grunted.

"Don't hug me. Gross."

Ming Yun stood up with an annoyed expression. "She's a bit of a tomboy." She nudged one with a white doll. "This is Biaozhi. She's the artist in the family."

Biaozhi laughed. "That's very funny."

"She also has self-doubt. This is Xie." She pointed to one with an orange doll. "She's so lazy she's not going to introduce herself."

Zi started laughing historically. "Good one."

"This is Zi. The one you have to watch out for while they stay. She will get you faster than a lion catches his prey." Everyone was suddenly worried. "And this little angel right here," she hugged one with a yellow doll. "Is Shu. She is the absolute best. Helps you with anything." Ming Yun turned to find Gushi hiding behind a column. "That shy thing over there is Gushi." Ming Yun walked up to her and kneeled to her level. "Gushi, come on. Come and meet new people." Gushi looked into her sisters eyes and nodded. Then walked extremely close to her as she walked to the unknowns. "Say hi," Ming Yun urged.

Gushi waved but did nothing more.

"Any questions for us," Monkey asked.

Then Gushi went off. "Is there something really called the Fluttering Finger Mind Slip? Because my sister talked about it once and I always wondered. Also what's this Inner Peace thing? My sister said that if you have it, you can do anything. And what is the Sword of Heroes? Is it beautiful because I have a thing for swords." She noticed everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. She instantly cowered behind her doll.

Zi started laughing again. "That's the most she said at one time this year."

"Doesn't seem that shy to me," Mantis said.

"To answer your first question," said Monkey. "There is. Po used in us one time so he wouldn't have to take responsibility and just have fun."

"Is Po that panda," asked Fengci. "Cause he doesn't strike me as one who has fun."

Ming Yun let out a bitter laugh. "Me neither."

"Yes," Monkey answered.

"And to answer your second question," Crane started. "Inner Peace is when you are simply at peace. When you let even the most terrible thing just pass by."

"The most terrible thing," Gushi repeated. She then looked up to him. "Could I achieve Inner Peace?" Everyone burst out laughing. "Gee, good to see that everyone thinks little if me."

Ming Yun wanted to stop laughing, she really did. But she couldn't. "Sweetie, that's a bit out of the question. He achieved it after learning something completely out of the ordinary." Ming Yun stopped laughing. "It's hard to believe he can still stand it."

"What are you talking about," Fengci asked, confused. "That panda achieved Inner Peace? How?"

"They say you find Inner Peace through pain and suffering," Mantis explained.

"He was adopted," said Viper.

"Found out that he was the last of his kind," Crane included.

"Also the fact that his best friend ran away," Monkey put in. "That sealed it."

Ming Yun was astonished. "You cant possibly put this on me."

"Why not? You left without a word." Monkey was angry.

Ziyou put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey, I thought you said they were your friends?"

She glared at them. "I thought they were." After letting the awkward moment pass, she said, "I know someone who will be happy to see me." They were all confused. "Where's Shifu?"

Their eyes widened. They had forgotten about Shifu in this whole fiasco.

"Well, where is he?" Then a thought came to her. "He's not... Is he?"

"Goodness No!" Viper yelled. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, where is he," she repeated.

"He's in the hall. But there's something you need to know."

Viper explained what had happened four years ago. When they entered the hall, Ming Yun's family was amazed. They had never seen such a beautiful place. Well, they had seen many beautiful places, but this was a whole lot different. The many weapons and the souvenirs and the paintings. Gushi had her eyes on a sword with a jade dragon. What surprised them the most was a small creature that was balancing on a staff that Ming Yun knew as Master Shifu.

Shifu could recognize four sounds of footsteps but the other one's were unfamiliar. He turned to his students. "What are you doing here? And who are the others?"

"I thought you said he was blind," Ming Yun accused.

Shifu recognized that voice. "Tigress?" He jumped off the staff and headed towards the voice. "Is that really you?" He took a step forward. "Lean down," he ordered. She was confused but did it anyway. She let him feel her face. Then he hugged her. "It is. It really is you. Oh, my daughter has come home."

Ming Yun immediately pushed away. "Shifu, this is my family," she hurriedly said.

Shifu took a few seconds to take that in. She found her family? It was too late for him. Too late to be a father. "Well I would love to meet them," he said.

"Shifu, this is my mama."

Shifu heard footsteps and then felt someone shake his hand. "It's nice to meet the man who raised my daughter. And I can tell you I've been a fan of my daughter before I even knew she was my daughter. You did a great job, Shifu."

'If only that were true,' he thought.

"This is my husband." Shifu felt his hand being shook.

"It is nice to meet you."

"And these are my sisters. Fengci, Biaozhi, Xie, Zi, Shu, and- Where's Gushi?" Tigress turned to see that Gushi was holding the Sword of Heroes. "Gushi put that-" But then she realized something. "How are you holding that?"

She looked frightened. "What do you mean?"

Ming Yun walked to her and held out her hand. "Hand it to me." Gushi did ,but, in an instant, Ming Yun pulled her hand away.

"What happened?" Gushi hoped she didn't do something wrong.

"It cut me."

"I cut you? Oh my gosh, I'm so-"

"No, you didn't cut me. The sword did."

Shifu was listening to it all. "Is she holding the Sword of Heroes?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible. The only one who was able to touch it was Oogway."

"That turtle," asked Gushi.

"How do you know Master Oogway?" Asked Ming Yun. She never mentioned Oogway while she was away.

"I don't actually know him personally."

"How do you know him," Ming Yun repeated.

"I've seen him in my dreams." Everyone was flabbergasted. In her dreams?! "He taught me how to use the sword after... The fire."

Ming Yun put a hand on her heart. "Wait a minute. You knew him all this time," asked Weixiao. "Did you know that Ming Yun was here?" Gushi shook her head.

"Use the sword, dearie," said Shifu.

"But how will you-" Ming Yun started. Shifu wouldn't be able to observe her.

"I may be blind, Tigress, but I can still do many things. Use the sword," Shifu said again.

Gushi was wondering what this was all about, but used the sword nonetheless. "I've never actually used a sword," she explained.

As she used it, Shifu kept on correcting her on how she held it, how she swung it, how she stood, all until he couldn't find anything wrong. "That was amazing," he said.

"How did you-" Ming Yun started.

"When you are blind, you learn to listen." Then he smiled. "She might even be as good as you," he told his star pupil.

Ming Yun smiled. "Thank you Ba- I mean Shifu."

"Why do you always forget about me," asked Weixiao.

Ming Yun smiled. He always put a smile on her face. "Shifu, this is Weixiao. My loving B-"

"Shifu," someone called. They all turned to see Po. Shifu knew it was him before anyone else.

"What is it, Po?"

Po walked up to him focusing only on the scroll in his hand. "I am... Done with scroll number nine hundred fifty-five. Now where's nine hundred fifty-six," he said as he looked up. Then he saw all eyes on him.

"It would be probably on the top. I don't put them away," he explained. "Excuse the Dragon Warrior. He's been busy trying to finish these scrolls."

Weixiao got excited. "That's the Dragon Warrior?! Oh my gosh! It's an honor to meet you, dude." He said shaking his hand rapidly.

Po snatched his hand back. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too." It really wasn't. "Soup's done if you guys want any."

"Po," Ming Yun said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"What," he asked with an attitude.

She didn't mind. "Thanks for cooking." Was all she said.

He stared at her wide eyed. Then he rolled Ming Yun's hand off his shoulder. "You're welcome."

Then he left. Ming Yun saw that Weixiao was smiling a smug smile at her. She instantly got annoyed. "Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

After a nice, delicious bowl of soup, Ming Yun went to go meditate in the place she knew best. Weixiao followed her, much to Viper's annoyance. Did Tigress not get the signs five years ago. Or did Po have to show her again?

As they walked to the Peach Tree, Ming Yun was completely silent. Weixiao decided to cheer her up. "You know, this place is really amazing. Almost as amazing as you."

"I'm not in the mood, Weixiao." She was actually starting to sound like her old self. "Leave me alone."

"You know, you were this silent in the kitchen."

Ming Yun got angry real fast. "Well, it's kind of hard to start a conversation when everyone you once loved is glaring daggers at you."

"They were glaring at me too, you know."

Ming Yun stopped in her tracks and sighed. "I don't know what their problem is. They wouldn't understand what it feels like to be empty inside. To feel like a piece of you is missing. And the only person that does know, and I can tell, hates my guts. For doing something that I needed to do." They started walking again.

"Is it Po?"

"Who else would it be? He's the only one actually letting his anger towards me show. And he was so angry. When I saw him, he was a totally different person."

"People change," Weixiao said.

Ming Yun wasn't taking this. "Not Po. He was always happy. And today, I don't see the panda I fell in love with." Weixiao stopped following her. She needed to be alone when she was thinking. The last time he stayed with her, he was a victim of an emotional tension. That did not feel good. He watched as Ming Yun walked alone up the rest of the steps. Then he started walking down.

Po stood behind a rock when he heard this. Maybe he was acting different. But she couldn't blame him. She left the perfect place to find out something she could have lived without. 'But what if she couldn't,' he thought. Then he headed to the Peach Tree to read scroll number nine hundred fifty-six. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see Tigress. Or Ming Yun, as she was called.

Ming Yun sat at the edge, looking down at the valley. "Look at the valley," she told herself. She didn't even notice that Po was there. "You left all this behind. Just so when you came back everyone could hate you." Then she buried her face in her knees and started crying.

Po saw this and backed away. Tigress had never cried before and he didn't know what Ming Yun was capable of. Then he headed to his room, the only other place he felt comfortable in. He stayed there until dinner. When he came to the kitchen, he saw that the whole Qianglie family was already in the kitchen. Weixiao was there too. He sat down before he realized who was missing. "Where's Tigre- Um, where's Ming Yun." His voice dropped the attitude. And everyone noticed.

"She left after lunch and never came back," Viper answered as she started serving the bowls.

Po and Weixiao stood up saying, "I'll go get her."

"Or you can," Weixiao said as he sat back down. Everyone noticed the smile on his face.

Po was confused by this, but decided to be confused later. Then he left the kitchen.

Weixiao looked at Zi, who was smiling a smile of accomplishment. Then he got suspicious. Everyone started eating when they got their bowls, except for her. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said. She walked out with the same cocky smile.

Then he got worried. "Stop eating the so-" he started before soup exploded out of every bowl.

They all turned to the only one who was laughing. And she was standing at the door. "You guys look good covered in soup," Zi joked.

Monkey smiled. "You are my new favorite. I could teach you a lot."

"You mean like this." She held up a belt and Monkey realized it was his. Then his pants felt and he hurriedly picked them back up as she laughed historically.

"I have never been more proud of a stranger," he said.

Po was walking up the Peach Tree when he heard a small, barely audible explosion. He thought it came from the kitchen. Then he dismissed the thought and carried on walking to the Peach Tree. When he arrived, he saw that Tigress was crouched up on the floor, sleeping. She must have fallen asleep while she was crying. Po sighed. So much for dinner. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. When he lied her down, her eyes opened halfway. "Po," she said. "I'm sorry I left you."

Po let a smile cross his face. "It's alright."

"I love you," she said halfway asleep. Then she grabbed his paw as it hung on the side of her bed. "I really do."

Po held her paw. "I know." He was still processing this afternoon when she said that. Then her hand went limp and she was sound asleep. Po went back to the kitchen to see that it was a noodle mess and empty. He wondered where everyone else was at first, then he got the mop and started cleaning. This was probably Monkey's doing. He was always pulling pranks.

"Shoot, you beat me to it," said Weixiao when he saw Po mopping the floor.

Po let his irritation with this tiger drop and asked a more serious question. "Where is everyone?"

Weixiao grabbed another mop and started helping. "At the bath house. Zi really did it this time. Grounded for a month, which, to me, is torture."

"What are you talking about?"

"This mess was the little rat's doing. She is a real prankster. Doesn't know when to stop."

Po nodded. Something told him that Monkey and this Zi would get along fine. Then a small tiger came in.

"Weixiao, I need a small rag, a pack of matches, and some fireworks," said Fengci.

"What on earth for?!"

"It's a surprise."

"Not to me, now spill it."

"But _He's_ here," she whispered as she pointed towards the panda.

"I can keep a secret," explained Po. This was actually thrilling to him. He couldn't remember the last time he used fireworks for something.

"Are you sure?" Fengci didn't believe him.

"Do you know who you're talking to? The Dragon Warrior. And as anyone would say, I am awesome."

Fengci was ok with this. "Ok. I'm going to slide down those really long stairs and I need some pizazz."

"Then what do you need the rag for," asked Po.

"I need to dust my snow board."

"You have a snow board? In this weather?" It was surprisingly hot, even at night.

"We traveled all around China to see the Icy Mountains and any mountains with snow. We've seen pretty much all of China since we found Ming Yun. She was always urging us. Then I got it when I was eleven."

Po nodded, taking it all in. "I think I know where to get some fireworks, but you have to wait until morning. Also for the matches. As for the rag." He grabbed one and wet it. Then he handed it to her. "You better have protection."

"Protection? Ha! A scar never hurt anyone." She took the rag and left.

"Something tells me she has a million bruises under that robe."

Weixiao laughed. "You wouldn't be able to count. Ever since she was six she was always getting herself into trouble. All six sextuplets are like one of Ming Yun's emotions. That's how they act."

Po didn't like the idea of talking about Ming Yun. Especially with him. So he hurriedly cleaned what he was cleaning and left.

"You don't like me, do you," Weixiao called.

Po stopped in his tracks. He turned and said, "Good night." Then he was out of sight.

Weixiao sighed. He needed this fool to like him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, when the gong rang, all six students jumped out of their rooms saying, "Good morning, Master." Everyone was surprised to see Tigress. Or Ming Yun or whatever. Ming Yun was surprised to see her too. Guess old habits never died.

"Regular routine," Shifu said before he left.

Then Weixiao came out of Ming Yun's room rubbing his eyes. "I see why I never get any sleep anymore."

Ming Yun rolled her eyes. "That is not my fault. You should learn to sleep early like I do."

"Sleep? In a place like this?" He let out a laugh. "Yeah right. I checked this whole place out."

Ming Yun sighed. Then she saw Po looking at them with something she couldn't understand in his eyes. "Good morning, Po," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Good morning to you too." Then he left without another word. The others followed him.

Ming Yun was getting annoyed with his attitude. "Something's wrong with him."

"Tell me about it. I tried talking to him last night. He got angry when I mentioned you."

"I don't know what his deal is."

They were all following Po to the training hall when he took a left turn instead of a right. "Where are you going," asked Monkey.

Po didn't expect them to ask him. "To my Dad's to get some... Stuff."

"Some stuff?"

"Yup." Then he rushed off.

When he arrived at his Dad's, the place was already full of customers. Mr. Ping was serving a duck his bowl when he saw Po. "Po!" He yelled and then ran to hug him. "It's so good to see you." When he backed away fro the hug, Po realized he had on an apron. "Table six needs dumplings."

Po took the apron off with an annoyed expression. "Dad, I'm not here to help. I'm here to get some things." He followed his dad into the kitchen.

"And what is it that you're getting?"

"Are there any left over Fireworks from New Years?"

"I think they're in the basement. Why do you need them?"

"Tigress's little sister needs them."

"And you're going to give them to her? Fireworks to a fourteen year old girl?"

"How do you know she's fourteen?"

"I met them all yesterday. They came in for a hot meal. Is it Fengci who needs them?"

"I'm not sure. They all look the same. In the basement, you said?" Po Lifted the entrance and went inside. He saw at least five fireworks and a pack of matches. Then he climbed out. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Po."

Po had made it to the Jade Palace in a nick of time. On top of the stairs was a little tiger holding something blue. And Weixiao. "Finally," said the little tiger. "Did you bring the fireworks?"

"Got them right here."

Weixiao sighed in relief. "Good. She would not shut up. She kept asking where you were and thought you forgot about the plan."

"It is not like me to forget a plan like this." He handed her the fireworks. "You're Fengci, right?" She nodded as she started strapping the fireworks to her snowboard.

"I thought they were for pizazz. Not to kill yourself."

"Lighten up. Who hasn't strapped themselves to fireworks just to go faster?"

"I'm pretty sure the Dragon Warrior is better than that," Weixiao said. He expected Po to agree with him, but he got nothing. When he looked at him he saw that Po was avoiding eye contact. "Oh my gosh, you've tried it before." Then he started laughing.

"Awesome! Someone who knows how to live. Tell me, how was it?"

Po's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Then he smiled. "It was completely Awesome! It was as if I was flying."

"Hm. I misjudged you when I met you. You are fun." Then she stood on her board. "Light them."

Po did. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Best way to start a birthday."

"Wait a minute, it's your birthday? Ok, you are so doing this." Po took a step back.

"This is going to be awesome," she told herself. The string was burning slowly and she felt like it was taking forever. "Can't these things go any faster?"

"Pfft. Tell me about it."

The string was finally gone and she waited. "What's wrong with these things?"

"Patience."

She waited for five seconds. "Ok this is bogus." She stood up straight.

"Don't lose your pose. They could go off at any moment."

She did. "I don't see the- Aaah!" They went off. Po and Weixiao were startled at the sudden abruptness. Then they started cheering. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled as she slid down the stairs at a million miles an hour.

The villagers were going about their business when they heard someone screaming. They turned to the Thousand Steps and saw nothing but a blue flash coming at them. They got out of it's way as fast as they could. When the blue flash came past, a huge rush of wind blew everything out of it's place.

Fengci was having the time of her life as she went down the stairs. Then she realized that it wouldn't just stop at he end of the stairs. She screamed in delight that her fun wouldn't end soon. When she was at the end of the stairs, she repositioned herself so she wouldn't hit anyone. When she saw a dead end, she turned. When she saw something she couldn't dodge, she jumped over it. She was going at top speed and she was still able to do the same moves she did on snow. Many of the villagers were watching this tiger girl in awe. She was Amazing! Then she took a left turn and saw that two people were talking, not noticing she was coming. "Hey, move out of the way!" She yelled. One of them did, but the one with his back turned to her barely had time to turn around and see her coming. Fengci hit the boy and they both went rolling a few yards forward. When they stopped, Fengci looked up to see that her board was still flying. Then it hit a wall and broke to pieces. "My Board," she said in horror.

The boy was still processing what had happened when the girl he was talking to went up to him. He was a young lion with his mane already starting to grow around the top o his head. "Oh my gosh, Lengjing, are you ok?!" She helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He turned to the girl that crashed into him. She was still sitting on the floor, looking at something behind her. "Hey, are you ok?"

Fengci was furious. She stood up and turned to glare at him. "Dude! Why didn't you move out the-" Then she got a good look at him and her heart started racing. "Yeah, I'm ok," she said in a voice she only heard in plays about stupid romance. 'Where did that come from,' she asked herself.

"That thing came fast. You couldn't probably get out of the way either."

"Actually, I was riding that thing. Having the time of my life." She put her hands on her hips and smiled a smile of accomplishment.

"Wait a minute, you were riding that thing? That's awesome! How?"

"That _thing _was my snow board. I strapped fireworks on it and I waited until they went off."

"You were practically flying. How is that possible?" He was truly amazed by this mysterious girl.

"I think it had something to do with me starting at the top of those really long stairs."

"You mean the thousand steps? How are you even aloud up there? The Jade Palace is scared."

"My sister used to be a student there. She came back to see her old home. And may I say, this place is turning out to be quite fun."

"Um, Lengjing. We were talking about the couples festival at the end of the summer," said a small cheetah. She felt this girl was a threat to her plans.

"Yeah, yeah, Amanda. Hold up," he said waving his hand without a care in the world. His focus was on the girl in front of him. "So how do you like it so far? The Valley of Peace is all kinds of amazing."

"Oh, I haven't really seen it all. Just glimpses as I was riding my board."

"Well, I can give you a tour if you want?"

Fengci was going to say yes when Po and Weixiao came up to her. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Weixiao asked out of breath.

"I'm fine, now go away," she said through gritted teeth.

"That was awesome!" Po said. "You should go again."

Her eyes widened. "I would love to, but..." She pointed to broken pieces on the floor.

Weixiao was shocked. "You broke it. Fengci! That cost me forty Yuan!"

"Don't be so hard on her. She's only fourteen." Po defended.

"Fifteen today, actually," she pointed out.

"It's your birthday," asked Lengjing. She nodded. "Well, happy birthday... Fengci, was it?"

"Yeah," she said in the same way she said she was ok.

Weixiao noticed this. "Who are you," he asked the boy.

"I am Lengjing. I think I'm responsible for the broken board."

"No you're not," Fengci said real fast. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing."

"But you love doing stupid things," Weixiao said. She had no comment. "Anyways, it's time to go home."

"Alright."

"Hey, maybe I'll see you around," said Lengjing.

"Sure," she said with her head tilting a bit.

"Great, see you later," he said. Then he was grabbed viciously by Amanda and dragged away. Amanda turned back to glare at Fengci before they were out of sight.

"Ok," Fengci said, worried. "What is happening to me? My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, and my head feels like it's about to explode."

"The answer is so obvious," Po replied.

"Completely clear," agreed Weixiao.

"What is it," she asked with fear.

Both men smirked and said, "You're in_ Love_."

**Authors note: Ok, not really an author's note person, but I felt like I needed to get this out there. So Fengci is like Terri the Tomboy. She even sounds like her too. I used the Terri the Tomboy Movie for Fengci's roll in this story. If you haven't seen it, then you need to. It is awesome. **


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no, no, no," Fengci said. Then said it a million more times. "NO. That's something those other girls fall in. I fall in mud puddles, lakes, and pie when I want to. But love. NO!"

Po wanted to laugh so hard. This was amusing him. "Yes. That what it feels like. Your palms are sweaty, your heart is racing, you feel like your head is about to explode. But there's only one way to know for sure. Do you feel nauseous butterflies?"

"Yeah, why?" She hoped this meant something good.

"Yup," said Weixiao. "You're in love."

"H-how do I get rid of this?"

Weixiao laughed. "You can't get rid of it."

Fengci was hyperventilating. Then she fainted.

"She fainted. Oh my gods, she fainted! What do we do?"

"Relax," Po said annoyed. "Just carry her to the palace."

"You can do that. I am not walking up those stairs carrying her."

Po sighed and was about to pick her up when she jumped up high. "I had the weirdest dream," she stated.

"Good," said Weixiao. "You can tell us on the way to the palace."

When they arrived at the palace, Fengci figured out that her dream was actually reality. She couldn't believe that she was actually in love. "That's impossible. I don't fall in love. I don't fall in love!"

Po's eyes widened. "Um... Do you need something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry," she stated carelessly. Then Weixiao's and her eyes widened. They turned to each other and screamed. "What's happening to me?!"

"Ok, I didn't think it was that serious." Weixiao held on to his forehead and had a hand on his hip.

"The only thing you need to know is don't get your heart broken." Po had had enough experience. Weixiao looked at him confused.

They were about to enter the kitchen when Ming Yun blocked their path. "Don't let her in here!" She yelled and turned Fengci around.

Po was confused. "Wha- Why?"

"Because we are making the cake for their birthday. And if they see it, it will ruin the whole thing." Fengci was trying to get free of Ming Yun's grasp.

"I want to go to my room," She stated.

Ming Yun was happy to hear this. "Weixiao, take her to her room. Po, we need your help in the kitchen." She shoved Fengci towards Weixiao then grabbed Po by the wrist and dragged him in.

"Wait, I want to help," said Weixiao.

"Weixiao, you can't cook."

"I can cook." He started walking away. "Just not good food."

"You're such a dork," said Fengci.

"And you're in love," he taunted.

"Shut Up!" She yelled. Then they were gone.

Ming Yun turned to Po confused. "In Love?"

Po started to laugh. "Funny story, actually." They walked to the table as he told it. "So she had fireworks strapped to her snowboard. When they went off, she went flying down the Thousand steps. And-"

"Wait, where did she get the fireworks?"

"I gave them to her. Anyways-"

"Wait, you did what? She could have killed herself!"

"She could have killed herself many times, Ming Yun," explained her Mama. "Remember the time she tried riding the Sharks?" She handed Ming Yun the flour.

She poured it in a bowl while saying, "Please don't remind me. That still haunts me." She handed the bowl to Po. "Continue."

Po poured water into the bowl as he said, "Weixiao and I were cheering her on. As she got closer to the end, we realized that she wouldn't be able to stop and we followed her." When the bowl was full enough, Ziyou took it from Po and started mixing it. Ming Yun started making another batch of flour. "We found her a million minutes later, like and hour, and she was talking to a boy in a love-struck voice. Then we told her she was in love and she has been denying it ever since."

Ming Yun was laughing and Ziyou was trying hard not to. "Fengci in Love? I thought this day would never come." Then she laughed some more as she filled the bowl of flour with water.

"Tigress, that's enough," Po said when he thought it would overflow.

"Huh, Oh." She quickly turned the water off.

"Don't be mean, Ming Yun," Ziyou said. "Anyone can fall in love."

"Not Fengci. Have you seen the way she acts towards boys? The closest thing she has ever had to a boyfriend are her friends that are boys." She handed her mother the bowl and started another on. She made Po do one too. "Also, she isn't your normal girl. She would rather kill herself doing something awesome than have a single thought about having a boyfriend."

"I beg to differ," Po said as he handed Ziyou the bowl. "She broke her board-"

"She broke her board? That cost me Forty Yuan," Ming Yun complained.

Po had thought that Weixiao bought the board. "Well, she did and the boy tried taking responsibility for it. But she said it was her fault for doing such a stupid thing."

"But she loves doing stupid things," Ziyou said.

"Exactly." Po handed her another bowl. "Ok, how many of these are we making?"

"Six," Ming Yun answered. "Here's the last one, Mama." She handed her a bowl. Then her Mama started pouring it into a huger bowl like she did with all the rest.

"Now what do we do," Po asked.

"Get the egg smasher for me, will you?" Ziyou pointed to a metal can that looked like a watering can with the holes on top. "And, Ming Yun, give me the eggs." Ming Yun handed her a box full of eggs. Then Po handed her the egg smasher which he realized _was_ a watering can. She dropped all the eggs in there and smashed them with the lid.

"Don't we want to get the eggshells out of there," Po asked.

"We don't need to. See." Ziyou put the lid back on and flipped it upside down. Then all the yolk came oozing out of the holes.

"That's really cool," Po stated.

"Po, get the biggest ladle you have," Ming Yun ordered.

Po did so. He was actually liking the new Tigress. She was so much more open and confident with being herself. She smiled and laughed more in one today than she did in one month. She smiled nonstop since he saw her about half an hour ago. She was completely different. But he still had a bone to pick with her. Just not now. He handed her the ladle. It was the biggest one he had and he hadn't held a ladle in a long time and it felt right. He handed it to her, nonetheless.

She started stirring while her Mama looked at the blueprints for the cake. It was always hard to stir. She may be strong, but thick dough is much more than a match for Master Tigress. "This is too hard," she told herself. "Mama, where's Baba?"

"Here, let me help." Po had put his arms around her and his hands over hers to help stir. It was seconds later when he realized what position they were in, ut he didn't pull away. Maybe Tigress didn't notice.

She did. And she thought it felt right to be in his arms.

When they were done stirring, Po pulled away. Ming Yun suddenly felt colder without his arms around her, but didn't say anything. "Mama, it's done."

She looked up from the blueprints and saw that the two were blushing a bit. She looked confused about it but didn't question it. "Start pouring it into the layer bowls. Then put the top one in first. I want this cake to be perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Ok, so, yes. Po is a bit bipolar. He's happy to see her, but at the same time mad that she left. Hope that cleared things up.**

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Ming Yun urged.

"You do it," Po said handing her the candles. "I've already tried it five times and you keep telling me it's wrong."

"Because it is." She took the candles and started placing them in the right areas of the cake. She placed the blue ones on the army layer for Fengci. The white ones on the splat layer for Biaozhi. The orange ones on the brown layer for Xie. The purple ones on the pink layer for Zi. It looked sort of like a whoopee cushion. The yellow ones on the yellow layer for Shu. And the green ones on the top layer for Gushi. Gifts were spread all around the table and the kitchen was packed with decorations. All of them bought a present for the girls. Even Shifu. And the whole thing looked amazing.

At least Po thought that. Ming Yun was obsessed with every detail. "Ming Yun," he said. She didn't listen. She was checking the streamers. "Ming Yun." She was now checking the balloons. "Ming Yun." She was checking the food. Po sighed. "Tigress!" Ming Yun looked up from checking the cake again. Good. He got her attention. "Everything is fine. It looks good. You did great."

Ming Yun smiled. "You think so?" He nodded. She let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. Your opinion is one I can trust." She looked at the cake one more time. "You think I put too much frosting?"

"Tigress!"

"Alright! Alright. I'm done." She sat down. "But-"

"Tigress!"

"Alright! And it's Ming Yun, you know."

"I know. But you respond to Tigress." He sat next to her. "It's probably a habit from your old self."

Ming Yun looked down. "I'm sorry I left. I was just wondering who I was and-"

"Ming Yun," Weixiao interrupted as he peaked through the door. "They're coming."

"Oh my gosh, turn off the lights. Turn off the lights!" She yelled as the others came in. Weixiao blew out the lantern and crouched down. The lights went off before Po or Ming Yun could crouch down. So they stumbled in the darkness as the girls came in.

"It's so dark in here," said Fengci. "Light the lantern, Zi."

"What makes you think I have matches?" She asked.

"You're you," Gushi pointed out.

Zi sighed and lit the lantern.

Before the light came on, Po and Ming Yun stumbled upon each other. Ming Yun tripped and Po had caught her in a dip. Then the lights came on and all eyes were on them.

Fengci smiled brightly. Biaozhi was already drawing this on her paper. Xie started laughing. So did Zi. Shu was also smiling brightly. Gushi just stared.

"You two should get a room," giggled Xie.

Ming Yun glared at her as Po brought her back up. "Surprise!" Everyone said, remembering it was a party.

The girls acted as if they were excited. They had been a little late on the "Surprise."

Fengci had her eye on a cherry pie. That was on her summer list. To eat as many pies as fast as she could. It was her dream to win a Pie Eating Contest. She knew it was a little pathetic, but she didn't care.

Biaozhi was looking at the presents. She wondered if anyone got her that new calligraphy kit she had seen.

Xie was wondering if there was a place to sleep during this party.

Zi was looking for a good prank to start. That monkey looked like the perfect target.

Shu was happy to see yet another party for her age.

Gushi looked happy on the outside, but on the inside, she was a wreck. She didn't like birthdays. Getting older meant you were closer to dying.

Ming Yun was over the awkward incident and said, "How do you like it?"

They all looked at her as if barely noticing she was there. They looked at each other for answers. Then they turned to her and smiled, only one was fake. "We love it," they all said. Ming Yun smiled with accomplishment. Once again she had satisfied her sisters.

"Great. Lets start the party."

Five girls immediately went to the presents. Gushi walked reluctantly towards them. She never really got anything good.

Fengci was happy. "Awesome! A new board."

"Don't break this one," Ming Yun and Weixiao said in unison.

She smiled sheepishly towards them. Then opened her next gift. It was a rope.

"There's a really good lake around here," Ming Yun explained.

Fengci hugged her gifts. She loved them.

Biaozhi opened her only gift. Oh, how she hoped. When she opened it, she screamed. "Yes! I got it!" She hugged her calligraphy kit. That's all that mattered to her right now. She didn't even care who bought it.

Xie opened her gift and saw a pillow. She hugged it then opened her second gift. It was a blanket. She suddenly felt very tired. She wrapped herself around the blanket and put the pillow on the floor. Then she went to sleep. Everyone laughed at this.

Zi looked at her gift with hesitation. Weixiao would usually try to prank her but she would sense it before it happened. She couldn't sense anything so she opened it. It was a pranking kit with a buzzer and a whoopee cushion and a small bucket of goop that came off easily. "This is going to be amazing." She knew who to try it on first.

Shu looked at her gift wrapped with flower patterned paper. She opened it to find two robes. One pink and the other one mahogany. "I love them. They so match my aura." It was the first time she had spoken since she had gotten to the palace. Her voice was like the tinkling of bells.

Gushi saw that there were no presents left and felt a bit sad.

Ming Yun noticed. Where was Shifu with her gift? Then he walked in with a really long box. "Gushi," he said. Gushi turned to him, barely noticing he was there. "Would you come here, please?" She walked over to him and he handed her the box. She opened it and a smile spread across her face. She grabbed what was ever inside and let the box fall. She held up the Sword of Heroes. "It was only fair to give it to you. You are the only one who could touch it. Trust me, I had trouble getting it in that box." Gushi laughed and then hugged him. Shifu was a bit surprised. Then she let go to show her sisters.

Fengci was dying to eat that Pie. "Are we going to eat?" Everyone stopped the conversation they may have been having and turned to her. Then they smiled at the great idea.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since the party and Ming Yun had been trying to talk to Po all this time. Only problem was that everyone kept interrupting their conversations. Especially the four.

The Four were all still angry with her, and they knew that Po was too. They didn't like that Tigress was trying to get to Po when she was already taken. And how Weixiao acted about it. It was as if he didn't even care. Viper thought that it was disgusting. So did the others. Viper was in the kitchen talking to him to him right now. And the conversation wasn't pretty.

"You don't still like her, do you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" They were in the kitchen and Po was washing dishes.

"Po, she left us-"

"Five years ago. She's here now."

"For how much longer? We don't even know if she's planning on staying."

"You know, if you guys actually let me talk to her, there would actually be a chance that she would say."

"Po. We only want what's best for you. She broke your heart. She can break it again."

"No, she didn't. I did. For not telling her how I feel in the first place." He let the bowl in his hand fall in the sink.

"Po, she can leave again. You know this."

He turned to Viper with a glare. "And at least this time I know where she is. She's safe with her family and her boyfriend."

"Some boyfriend. He doesn't even care that she's trying to get with you."

"Why does this matter to you all of a sudden?! She was never meant for me. That's how it is."

Ming Yun was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard Viper's voice say, "You love her. Which is why you shouldn't get your hopes up. She can take off any time, leaving you broken hearted again."

Ming Yun was listening at the door. 'Broken Hearted?' She couldn't believe it. 'I broke his heart when I left?'

"She's not leaving. I can tell."

"How do you know this?! She's unpredictable, Po. Even now she is. You cant be so sure."

"And neither can you." He dropped any dish he might have been carrying in the sink and walked out.

Ming Yun heard him coming and pretended that she was barely coming. She "Accidentally" bumped into Po as he was walking down the hall. "Oh, hey, Po," she said as she rubbed her head from the impact.

"Yeah, hey, Ti- I mean Ming Yun," he corrected.

"Actually, Tigress is fine with me." She smiled at him and he smiled, embarrassed.

"Um... So do you-"

"Yes, Po. I would love to do something later on."

Po smiled. "Great. I'll see you at, say... Three?"

"At your father's noodle shop?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Po waved good bye and walked around her. Tigress watched him leave with a love-struck expression on her face. Then Viper walked out with a disapproving one. "You better stop toying with him."

The expression was replaced with an annoyed one. "I'm not toying with him, Viper, despite what you may think." She turned her head to see her. "And I'm not leaving. This time I'm here to stay, Sister." Then she walked away.

"Sister?" Viper was surprised. She couldn't remember the last time she had called her that.

Ming Yun was in her room getting ready. She was humming while she checked herself in the mirror. "Doo do, da de, da da. Got to look great for my date."

All men were outside her door, listening. "What has gotten into her," Mantis asked.

Viper was about to go into her room when she saw the guys huddled up at Tigress's door. She had heard her boyfriend. "Didn't you hear? She's going on a date with Po."

The men all groaned. "Are you serious?" Monkey said.

Mei-ling came around the time Viper did and heard it all. "You guys need to leave her alone. She just got back and you're treating her like garbage."

"She shouldn't have left in the first place," Crane said.

"But if she never tried new things, she would have been a whole lot different. Didn't you tell me about how she was an emotionless wreck? Well, now she's singing. If people are stuck with the same routine everyday of their lives, they won't know who they are. You're living proof, sweetie." She looked at Crane for a reply. She didn't get one. From anyone. Then she walked to her room.

"She's right," said Viper. "She might have left, but she came back. She changed, a lot, but for the better." Then Viper walked in to her room.

Ming Yun was almost done checking herself. She realized that she was wearing the exact same outfit that she had been wearing since she got here. It was time to put on something new. She looked in her closet. "Dumb idiot," she said when she saw that Weixiao's clothes were hogging it. Then she realized that they weren't. There was no room left to hog. "Great. What did he do to my clothes?" She saw a bag on the side of her bed. "Are you serious," she squealed in frustration. She looked through it and found a nice cream colored robe with the Chinese character for forbidden. She liked it. Her mother had bought it for her when they first met. After slipping it on, she saw that it was about two forty. It was a long way there, so she better start now. When she opened her door, she saw that all men, except Po, were at her door. They were staring at her with shocked expressions. "Um... Do I have something on my face?"

The boys were just starting at her. They didn't even hear the question. She looked so elegant. So graceful. So exquisite. Nothing like she used to be.

"Could you guys move? I have to get somewhere." Ming Yun saw that they were blocking the exit.

They didn't listen.

"Guys! Move out of the way!"

They heard her this time. Crane was the first to speak. "What happened to you?!"

"What are you talking about?" She thought she looked nice.

"You look nice," Mantis answered.

"Um... Is that an insult?" Ming Yun was confused.

"NO! But what the heck?! You don't wear nice things!"

Ming Yun irritated. "People change." She scooted them aside as if it were nothing and walked down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not really an authors note person but I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I'm about to do it again. I've been busy reading other fan fictions and preparing for high school so I hope you can all forgive me.**

Ming Yun was on her way to the restaurant when she bumped in to Weixiao. He was reading something and didn't see her until he looked up from the crash. "Whoa, you look gorgeous today. Where are you going?"

She started backing up as she walked down the stairs. "Oh, nowhere," she said nervously. Then she made a run for it.

When she arrived, she saw Po at a table in one of the corners. Po looked up to see her and waved. She waved back as she waked towards him. When she sat down, it was quiet. "So, how has it been at the palace?"

Po shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm usually concealed in my room all day. And if not there, the training hall."

Ming Yun had noticed. She was staring at his muscles the whole time he was talking. "So you've spent a lot of time in the training hall?" She looked at his face. "I can tell."

He was blushing and wondering why he didn't wear his cloak to conceal his muscles. But he hadn't worn it since she got here, so why start now? "Yeah, that's really all there is to do now that everyone else is busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"Things." He didn't want to say that he was the only not having fun with a mate.

Ming Yun didn't want to push it any farther. "So, how exactly are the others?"

"Well, there good I suppose. You know that Crane's getting married. Mantis and Viper are now a couple, you already know that. Monkey is still with June. You practically know everything that's happened."

"Not really. I still don't know about y-"

"What shall it be," asked Mr. Ping. Then he noticed who his costumers were. "Oh, Po! You and Master Tigress are out on a date." Then he smiled.

"Dad, it not like-"

"Oh, you noticed," Ming Yun interrupted. Po was shocked. This was a date?! Well, he was hoping it was, but he didn't know Tigress did. "I would love the Secret Ingredient Soup, thank you."

"Um... Same," was all Po said.

Mr. Ping wrote this down and went to work.

It was silent again. "How's Master Shifu, actually? He pretends that being blind doesn't bother him."

Po was glad that the subject was on something he knew. "He doesn't pretend. He really enjoys being blind. He says that a lot more can be seen when you're blind. Something much more special than plain sight."

"You speak differently now. You no longer use your fun words."

"Well, a lot's changed since you left. There is no fun anymore." Then his dad came with the soup. "Thanks, Dad." Po paid him and he walked away. "Enough about here. What was it all like for you?" Po didn't really want to hear about her travels since he already knew all about them from the newspapers. They were just another thing that made him worry. But as long as it kept him off the main topics of their conversation.

Ming Yun went all out. After they were done with the soup, they left the restaurant and she still wasn't done. Po decided they should just walk around. A few hours later, she still wasn't done.

"... And then there was the time I-" she said as she was walking on the rocks in the Pool of Tears. Po was in the water, making sure she didn't slip. She did in the middle of her sentence and he caught her, with a consequence. They both fell in the water and were soon covered in seaweed. They both laughed at how silly they looked.

They went for a walk in the village and everyone was staring at them and whispering. "... is that Master Tigress?" "... When did she get back?" "... Are the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress on a date?"

Ming Yun didn't mind. Let the whole world know she was here! This is where she belonged.

They ended their walk at a river just barely outside the Valley. It was dark by then and the moon was full. They sat next to each other just staring at it. "We should start heading home," Po suggested. "It's almost curfew."

"Curfew?" Since when was there a curfew in the Valley of Peace? She hadn't really been down in the Valley since she got here so things were a bit fuzzy.

"Right. I never explained. Master Shifu's been having this weird feeling that something's going to happen so he wants to be sure that everyone is safe when it does."

"What does he sense," she asked as they both got up and started walking.

It was a while before Po answered. "I don't know. But he tells me that the universe is warning him to leave. But he'd rather die protecting this Valley than walking blind towards a new threat."

Ming Yun was about to point out that he was blind but decided not to. She couldn't believe that Shifu became blind due to a bomb. He would have sensed it. "So how exactly did he become blind? A bomb doesn't sound all that convincing."

"It wouldn't, really. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. It all just seemed crazy. And it was all planned out, too. But we caught the thieves that did it to him. It was noting we couldn't handle, but it would have been more easier if you were there," he added quietly. They were walking up the thousand steps by then.

"What was that," she asked, although she heard it well.

"Well, it took hours just to get him out of there. Then we had to search for the idiots just to realize that they had had it all planned out. But they didn't expect that it was only Shifu who got hit with the bomb. They expected it to hit us all. We were weak after such a big fight against another palace. To think such a beautiful place respected such things." Po didn't want to think about when he had a dagger deep in his arm. Blood was pouring out fast and all he could think about was what would have happened if Tigress had been there. He really blamed her for such happenings. With her strength, it would have gone a little faster. But she left and he was completely angry.

Ming Yun could sense this and said, "So it's my fault?"

Po could hear the irritation in her voice. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it! Po, I'm sorry I wanted to see what life was about! I'm sorry I left to find myself! But can you blame me?!" She was getting sick of all this pressure they were putting on her. All because she wanted to see the world. She thought they would at least be the slightest bit happy for her. Turns out they weren't. "I left to see the world and to be free." They were at the top of the steps by now. Ming Yu was surprised, remembering how it took forever for Po to climb the steps. But that was beside the point.

"And what about us! You left us worried out of our minds! Not a word came from you! And the only thing that eased our worries were those news papers! You could have at least sent us letters! Saying something that we didn't already know! Tell us how you were, where you were going next! You gave us _nothing_!" His face was as red as a tomato and he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Tigress could be so stubborn sometimes.

Unfortunately, so could he. And she knew this. "I didn't have to tell where I was," she said calmly. "You shouldn't have worried. I'm me for Hell's sake! But I now see that my happiness means nothing to this place!"

Po was speechless. He had nothing to say to this. "You know what? Maybe you shouldn't have come back at all!"

She was completely calm as she said, "Maybe I shouldn't have." Then she walked away.


End file.
